


N is for Naive

by Toastybluetwo



Series: Dragon Age Alphabet - Dagna [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, there’s this meme going around that explores various characters in the Dragon Age universe based on the letters of the alphabet. I decided to do some exploration of Dagna, a character that there’s not a lot of information concerning, but I found her spunkiness and perkiness intriguing.</p>
<p>Everyone has been there once or twice. (Dagna/Sigrun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Naive

“I used to hate it when people called me naïve,” Dagna admitted to Sigrun. “Looking back, I was pretty bad. I always tried to look on the good side of just about everything.”

They sat next to one another on Dagna’s bed, naked, the bedclothes kicked aside long ago. From the two open windows of the chamber, a steady stream of evening heat rolled into the bedroom, rising up from the hot city streets. There was no sense in sleeping with a single stitch of clothing on their bodies, not when the summer baked mortal and beast alike with its relentless torment.

“I bet I annoyed the piss out of everyone.” Dagna rarely used harsh language, but it seemed appropriate for the conversation. “Probably you, too.”

“Are you kidding me?” Leaning forward, Sigrun rested a strong hand on one of Dagna’s arms. “Your optimism is one of the things that makes you so great! Ancestors, swear that you won’t change that, ever, no matter what happens.”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong with optimism,” replied Dagna with a light shake of her head. Reaching upward, she brushed her sweat-thick hair from her cheeks and forehead, then used the back of her hand to cleanse the sweat from her skin. “I mean that I was just stupid. I was so excited to be learning about magic back in Kinloch Hold that I made a lot of people just furious at me. I wasn’t just stepping on their toes and telling them how they should feel, I was using my catapult to run right over them and smash them flat. Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“You were just young.” Sigrun’s smile faded somewhat as she shrugged her bare tattooed shoulders. “Young people do stupid things. They do them a lot.”

Dagna sighed and stared down at her legs. She was clearly getting nowhere with this conversation. Sigrun so easily saw the best in her and was incapable of divining the worst from within her memories and actions.

“Hey, do you want me to tell you an embarrassing story? It might make you feel better.” Sigrun stretched out her own legs, pointed her toes, then flexed her feet as she stretched out her muscular calves. “When I was sixteen, I went through this phase where I decided that I wanted to be a noble hunter. Weird, huh?”

This admission made Dagna’s head snap erect. “Really? You?”

“Yeah.” Sigrun grinned again, perhaps at Dagna’s response more than anything else. “It was just one of those stupid phases. All kids go through them. Anyway, since my mother wasn’t around, and my uncle wasn’t exactly the best dwarf to ask for advice, I attached myself to the mother of a friend of mine.” Pointing a finger, she waved it around in a careless gesture. “Anyway, I decided that I wanted some face paint so I could look alluring for the nobles. Of course, Uncle wouldn’t let me have it. So, I stole some from a cart in the Diamond Quarter. I was shocked that I got away from it. That is, until I showed the pot of paint to my friend’s mother.” Sigrun raised her eyebrows. “Would you believe that she took off her belt, gave me a good whipping, and dragged me to the guard? I had to work for a year for free, too, for the merchant that I stole the paint from. I had to scrub the floors in his house. On my hands and knees.”

Dagna chuckled a bit uneasily. “That’s awful!”

“Awful that I was fool enough to steal something I didn’t really need for a really stupid reason,” Sigrun replied, tilting her head in an almost carefree way. “My point is this: part of life is making a lot of mistakes. Everyone writes tons of books about doing things right, but no one ever talks about getting it wrong. It happens more often than people want to admit. We should say it out loud: I make mistakes.”

“’I make mistakes.’” Dagna repeated. Something about the story actually did make her feel better. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Sigrun, who seemed to do everything right, and always make the right choices, was capable of error.

Then, Sigrun raised her eyebrows as she leaned toward Dagna. “But you know what wasn’t a mistake?” she murmured softly as her lips sought Dagna’s.

Sigrun never answered her own question, not with spoken words.


End file.
